Tōjū Campaign
|image= |begin=Emergence of the Tōjū |end=Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze |place=Soul Society & Karakura Town, Human World |result=*The Tōjū manifest all across Seireitei. *Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya defeat a Hollow Tōjū. *Renji Abarai and Zabimaru defeat a Boomerang Tōjū. *The task force discovers the culprit behind the thefts. *Shūhei Hisagi faces off against Kazeshini for the final time. *Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki free Kyōko Haida from the Tōjū's influence. *Haineko is forced to kill the Tōjū Narunosuke out of compassion. *Senbonzakura and Zabimaru get trapped in the S.R.D.I, resulting in the destruction of the facility. *The wakizashi half of Katen Kyōkotsu opens up to Nanao Ise. *The Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits fight together to defeat the Tōjū Kirikaze. |battles=Emergence of the Tōjū, Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Tōjū, Renji Abarai vs. Boomerang Tōjū, The Monster That Lurks Underground, Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini: Final Battle, Orihime Inoue & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Tōjū, Haineko vs. Narunosuke, Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped, Katen Kyōkotsu vs. Nanao Ise vs. Bearded Tōjū, Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze |side1=*Zanpakutō Spirits |side2=*Tōjū |commanders1=None |commanders2=None }} The Tōjū Campaign is an event in which berserk Zanpakutō spirits run rampant all across Seireitei in the wake of Muramasa's Rebellion, threatening to disrupt the peace brought after the conflict was resolved. These so-called "Tōjū" were released as a direct result of Muramasa's abilities, and as such are in a constant Bankai state. The last remaining Tōjū, Kirikaze, gained the ability to absorb reiryoku, threatening the existence of the Zanpakutō spirits. The campaign began when Byakuya Kuchiki held a party for his subordinates at the Kuchiki Family Manor, whereupon Rukia encountered the first Tōjū. After this event, Mayuri Kurotsuchi became aware of this new development, and the Tōjū were progressively hunted down and defeated by the Shinigami. The event ended after the final Tōjū, Kirikaze, encounters the Zanpakutō Spirits, who attempt to defeat him without the assistance of their Shinigami masters. As they fight him, the Shinigami intervene, teaming up with their respective spirits, promptly defeating the last Tōjū with the assistance of Renji Abarai's Bankai. With the peace restored and the Zanpakutō returned to their rightful place, the Shinigami return to Seireitei. Prelude At the Kuchiki Manor, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his division members relax after the prior conflict. As Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki contemplate the damage to Seireitei, Renji is pulled away by another Shinigami. Rukia wanders around the manor by herself and hears a ruckus ensuing in one of the serving rooms. She enters the room, observing two figures attacking. Rukia gets their attention, as she faces off against them unarmed. However, Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura intervene, cutting down one of the figures. The group then head to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, whereupon Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi elaborates upon the existence of Tōjū. Rukia and the Zanpakutō spirits formulate a plan to capture the missing Tōjū, resulting in them holding a party in the 10th Division's barracks. After the party concludes, their plan fails, prompting Sode no Shirayuki to impart her feelings to Rukia. Suddenly, the missing Tōjū appears on the scene, as the two move to capture him. As they fight against the Tōjū, his constant Bankai state makes it difficult for them to defeat him, but is eventually subdued once Rukia calls Sode no Shirayuki back to her katana. After their conflict, Rukia reports the existence of the Tōjū to her captain, as Jūshirō Ukitake states that their time of peace was short-lived.Bleach anime; Episode 256 The next day, in the Human World, a Tōjū crashes down from the sky. He is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who briefly clash with him. However, the two are unable to stop him from escaping, leaving Ichigo surprised by the Tōjū's words. They arrive at the Urahara Shop, where they inform Kisuke Urahara that a new species has surfaced. Hitsugaya informs Ichigo about the existence of the Tōjū, proclaiming them to be highly volatile and dangerous. He states that the Soul Society is unsure of how many exist, which Ichigo states isn't helping their situation. Meanwhile, the Tōjū wanders in a dark alleyway, and is met with a Hollow, which proceeds to consume him. Hitsugaya and his Zanpakutō notice the displacement in reiatsu, as Lieutenant Nanao Ise successfully persuades Mayuri to research the Tōjū phenomena. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Haineko and Orihime Inoue are walking through Karakura Town, when the Tōjū appears before them atop a construction facility. It attacks them, resulting in Ichigo's intervention. As they take their fight elsewhere, Zangetsu tells Ichigo that this was the Tōjū which they fought earlier, theorizing that it has merged with a Hollow. The Tōjū fires a Cero at Ichigo, as Hitsugaya uses this as a diversion, freezing it in ice. Afterwards, Hitsugaya imparts a piece of advice to them, stating that they shouldn't underestimate a Tōjū's strength.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Early Stages Renji Abarai and Zabimaru arrive in the Human World, as he warns them not to get distracted. Renji informs them that their only objective is to eliminate the Tōjū, leaving Snakey behind. As Renji and Chimpette face off against the Boomerang Tōjū, he is forced to retreat from them. They lure him to Snakey's location, but their trap ultimately fails when Snakey is distracted by a fish. Chimpette berates her lower half, as they move out in search for him. Snakey comes across the Tōjū once more, letting him go on a whim that it will bring him freedom. He then leaves the company of Renji and Chimpette, in an attempt to do as he pleases. However, Karin Kurosaki stops him from stealing food, eventually resulting in Snakey being invited to stay at their house. Chimpette contemplates that Snakey's actions mimic those of the Tōjū, as the two sisters try to entertain Snakey. He is forced awake by Ichigo, and storms out of the house, where he meets up with the Tōjū. He asks whether Snakey received his freedom, as he attempts to fight the Tōjū. However, Karin appears, and is used as a shield by the Tōjū, forcing Snakey to drop his weapon. The Tōjū proceeds to beat Snakey up, as Renji and Chimpette arrive on the scene, finishing the Tōjū off. Later, Snakey returns an unconscious Karin back to Ichigo, before returning back to Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 258 Back in Soul Society, various items across Seireitei have started to disappear, originating with the disappearance of Hanatarō Yamada's chickens. In response to this, Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake send a task force consisting of Ikkaku Madarame, Hōzukimaru, Nanao Ise and Hanatarō Yamada into the underground waterways to find the culprit responsible. The captains relay their suspicions that the perpetrator might be a Tōjū. Hanatarō consoles Nanao, as he trips on a thin wire, resulting in an explosion. Nanao tells them to remain alert, as Ikkaku comes across another trap, which Hanatarō attempts to sidestep. However, this results in an enormous tidal wave hurtling after them, washing them up in a farther section of the waterways. As they regain their bearings, an enormous form moves towards them, pulling Ikkaku under the water. Hōzukimaru tells Hanatarō that Ikkaku is still alive. Suddenly, they come across a campsite, in which all of the stolen items are present. The culprit appears before them, promptly interrogated by Hōzukimaru and Nanao. However, the Tōjū hurls Ikkaku across the floor, as Hōzukimaru releases his Bankai. His attacks prove ineffective, and is thrown across the water. The culprit responds by healing Ikkaku's injuries using a sword, and promptly conjures up a cannon from his mid-section, incinerating the Tōjū. As they report back to the captains, Nanao informs her captain that Hanatarō's Zanpakutō was responsible for the thefts. Kyōraku asks where Hisagomaru is, as Hanatarō explains that they became separated on the journey back. Bleach anime; Episode 259 The next day, a Shinigami task force investigate Tōjū attacks upon Rukongai. As they make their way there, Kazeshini attacks them, forcing Shūhei to face off against his Zanpakutō. This results in Kazeshini's defeat, as Shūhei informs his Zanpakutō that he will not fight against him until he fights fairly. As he regroups with the others, Shūhei is informed that the Tōjū fled before they could fight. As Kazeshini returns back to the other Zanpakutō, they berate him for straining relations with the Shinigami. Later, the Tōjū begin to attack Rukongai once again, as Shūhei intervenes to protect the civilians. However, Kazeshini appears before them, and Shūhei protects the civilians from his Zanpakutō's attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 260 Shūhei pursues the Tōjū, as Kazeshini searches for Shūhei. He comes across a Tōjū, cutting it down with ease. Before he can leave, the Tōjū's victim tells him to protect his child. Kazeshini is forced to take the child in, to prevent it from attracting attention. The bond between the child and Kazeshini grows, rendering him unable to abandon it. The other Zanpakutō mock him, the lieutenants getting word of this development. He hides the child, in order to fight against Shūhei undisturbed. However, he is alerted by the child's crying and returns. As it cuddles next to his leg, a Tōjū ambushes him. Kazeshini shields the child with his own body, before cutting the Tōjū down. He instructs a woman to take the child away, preparing to honour Shūhei's terms. He inquires of the child, but Kazeshini ignores his question. However, Kazeshini is defeated due to the injury he sustained whilst protecting the child. As he falls defeated, he tells the child not to cry. Shūhei reassures him, stating that they will fight to protect others, as Kazeshini halfheartedly says that he won't like that. Middle Stages A Tōjū wails in pain, as a bright light envelops her. Back in Karakura Town, rumours are travelling through Karakura High School of a "phantom attacker" whom preys upon high school students. Their teacher arrives in the classroom, announcing that they have a new student, Kyōko Haida. Kisuke Urahara informs Ichigo Kurosaki of the recent spate of attacks involving high school girls, stating that a pink bear was found at the scene. As Orihime Inoue learns more about the new arrival, another girl flees from the attacker, who is wielding a Zanpakutō. Ichigo overlooks the scene, noticing a pink bear hanging on the girl's cellphone. The next day, Kyōko is injured, and Orihime volunteers to assist her, eventually utilising her powers to save her from a falling object.Bleach anime; Episode 261 She proclaims that she too has special powers, prompting her to reveal her traumatic past. However, Kyōko collapses to the ground, as the Tōjū takes control of her body. The Tōjū berates Kyōko upon her stupidity, claiming that she saved her from making the same mistake twice. It takes control over her body once more, telling her that she will fulfill her hatred for her friend. Mai Suzuki is pursued by Kyōko, who stops before she can deal the finishing blow, regaining control over her body. However, Mai refuses to listen to her former friend, as the Tōjū fuses with her body. Orihime arrives on the scene, and the Tōjū attacks her with her blades, as Ichigo and Rukia intervene. Ichigo proceeds to fight the Tōjū, commenting that Kyōko's presence is barely discernible. As the Tōjū begins to scream in pain, Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun upon it, expunging Kyōko from its influence, resulting in its death by the hands of Ichigo. Kyōko and Orihime then become good friends. .]] Back in Soul Society, a group of Shinigami led by Rangiku Matsumoto search for the Tōjū within the mountains. Haineko splits up from the Shinigami, promptly sparing a Tōjū's life. Haineko returns back to the house where she is keeping the Tōjū, Narunosuke, tending to his injuries. He asks Haineko to try and persuade the Shinigami of his good nature. The Shinigami states that that request is impossible, and given enough time, a Tōjū will eventually lose control. As she returns, Narunosuke begins to have a migraine once more, telling him to get some rest. The next day, Haineko returns to Narunosuke, who is immersed in purple reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 262 She reveals to him that the Shinigami refuse to let him live, as he attempts to leave the house. As Haineko prevents him from leaving, he loses control, lashing out violently. She realises that Rangiku's statement has come true, as Tōshirō Hitsugaya reveals to his lieutenant that medical supplies have gone missing. She denies any involvement when confronted by Rangiku, returning to Narunosuke's side. Rangiku arrives before them, berating her Zanpakutō spirit for concealing him. As Narunosuke undergoes a transformation, Rangiku prepares to kill the Tōjū, and is surprised that Haineko is still defending him. In their brief conflict, Haineko encircles Narunosuke within her Shikai. Narunosuke regains his sanity for a moment; thanking Haineko for her help. Rangiku and Haineko sit and watch the sunrise, the Shinigami consoling her Zanpakutō spirit. Later, Chimpette and Snakey face off against a Hammer Tōjū , but the Tōjū is eventually killed by the likes of Senbonzakura, who berates them for letting their guard down. They are angered by the 6th Division's unwavering praise of Senbonzakura's abilities, and leave to hand the Tōjū over to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. As they attempt to break into the institute, Senbonzakura appears, stating that he was given a similar goal. Snakey and Chimpette then realise that Senbonzakura is nothing like what his peers believe him to be. As they enter a chamber filled with Tōjū, they are trapped solely due to Senbonzakura's efforts. As he tries to break out from the chamber, they are interrupted by the arrival of Ashisogi Jizō. It is confused by their initial actions, but eventually picks up the remote control sealing them in.Bleach anime; Episode 263 However, due to Senbonzakura's impatience, the Zanpakutō spirit shatters it into pieces, as he destroys the chamber in anger with his Bankai. They proceed to flee from the closing blast doors, arriving at the main control room. As Senbonzakura helms the controls, he inadvertently causes disaster to erupt across Seireitei, resulting in a conflict ensuing between the three Zanpakutō spirits in Bankai. As a consequence of their fight, the institute is destroyed, and Snakey and Chimpette are held responsible. They try to pin the blame on Senbonzakura, but realise that they did more damage than he did. The two are given several piles of paperwork to fill out as a result, but when they hear Senbonzakura is in charge of a new Tōjū mission, they drop everything and pursue him. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his subordinates arrive at the remains of the S.R.D.I., who is less than pleased with what has occurred. End Stages On the 8th Division grounds, Shunsui Kyōraku and his Zanpakutō spirits relax under the shade of the blossoms. As his lieutenant, Nanao Ise approaches her, he assigns her the task of dealing with a Tōjū alongside his wakizashi. As the pair encounter the Bearded Tōjū, the wakizashi proceeds to torture him, prompting Nanao to intervene, allowing the Tōjū to make its escape. After the incident, Nanao seeks the assistance of Rangiku Matsumoto, who tries to persuade the taciturn Zanpakutō spirit to open up, to no avail. In response to this, Nanao attempts to hold a party with her captain, eventually following the wakizashi to the barren trees. She fixes a single flower into the wakizashi's hair, taking her to an area filled with flowers. Nanao tells the wakizashi to lay down her weapon, as the Tōjū makes its untimely appearance, forcing her onto the ground. As the wakizashi faces off against the Bearded Tōjū, her flower is cut into pieces. Nanao intervenes as the Tōjū prepares to finish her off, with the Tōjū stating that he has no choice but to kill her as well. However, the Tōjū is approached by Shunsui Kyōraku, who cuts the Tōjū down instantly. The Shinigami and the Zanpakutō spirits then enjoy the party, as Rangiku is surprised that Nanao was able to open the wakizashi's reclusive heart. Bleach anime; Episode 264 Later, Kazeshini and Shūhei Hisagi hunt down a Tōjū in Seireitei, as the berserker sword disintegrates before Kazeshini's eyes. As Renji Abarai and Shūhei Hisagi confer upon the dwindling numbers of the Tōjū, their Zanpakutō get into an argument. Later at night, another Tōjū is preyed upon, as Kazeshini and Zabimaru approach Hōzukimaru and Ruri’iro Kujaku. Kazeshini informs the two spirits that he was able to find the Tōjū they are searching for, as the Zanpakutō spirits resolve themselves to defeat this last Tōjū and thus eradicate them from existence. The Zanpakutō spirits are notified of its whereabouts, appearing before it the following day. Kazeshini realises that the Tōjū is in fact Kirikaze, explaining to the others who Kirikaze is, stating that he despised his master. Hōzukimaru and the others prepare to attack Kirikaze, but experience difficulties due to its ability to phase into mist. However, they gain an advantage once Ruri'iro Kujaku uses his vines upon the Tōjū, proceeding to drain its reiryoku.Bleach anime; Episode 265 This success does not last long, as Ruri'iro Kujaku begins to cringe, and it becomes clear that Kirikaze is draining the Zanpakutō spirit's reiryoku, as his form begins to fluctuate. The technique is halted by Kazeshini, who slices the vines with his Shikai. The Zanpakutō spirits begin to fight him again, despite their reiryoku levels running low, and it is certain that they are fighting a losing battle. However, the Shinigami arrive to assist them, much to their surprise. Izuru Kira binds the Tōjū with Sajo Sabaku, temporarily taking away its ability to turn to mist. They realise that Shinigami and Zanpakutō are meant to work together, fighting alongside one another in order to defeat the Tōjū. As the joint team fights against Kirikaze, he begins to run away from them, as Renji realises that he cannot revert back to his mist state. The Zanpakutō pool their remaining reiryoku into Renji Abarai, who finishes off the Tōjū with an enhanced Hikotsu Taihō. Aftermath When the Zanpakutō spirits return back to their swords, Nanao Ise contemplates the emptiness they feel once they are gone. However, Izuru Kira states that their materialised forms were never meant to be, and that their true forms lie within their katana. Rangiku reassures her, explaining that they are now back to where they belong. Momo states that she can sense Tobiume's presence emanating from her sword, proclaiming that they will be together forever. The crisis ended, the Shinigami return back to Seireitei. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help